warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Lighting Streaks Across the Sky
That one time where all trust is broken and all bonds are gone. That time is the worse in a kit's life. Chapter one, Lighting Meets Water "Come on Lightingkit! It's going to be fun playing outside!" my sister, Coconutkit, is yelling at me, she tries to get me up to play with her in the newly fallen snow, but nothing comes between me and my nap time whether it be snow or not. I roll my eyes at her, she just looks at me and laughs! Oh, how dare she! I tackle my sister, her brown white pelt dissapearing under my golden-gray one. I am two moons her elder. "Now, my dear kits, please stop. You'll wake Ravenkit up." The nursey queens are Snowtail, Flowerbelly, Timbereyes, and Followtounge. Timbereyes, Ravenkit's mother, is obessing over how much sleep Ravenkit got. Ravenkit is a weak kit- she has had greencough, whitecough, and was lucky to survive dull pelt. Dull pelt is a bad sign that death is near. I look at Timbereyes and roll off off my sister. She threw me a murderous look and steps outside to play. I leave the nursey soon too after a quick nap that was ended by a horrible dream. I stop by the elders with a vole in paw. They just woke up and some of them are cranky. "Hug! Don't kits say something when they come barging into a den? Don't do it again, boy!" Orangefur yowls at me. I mew a quick sorry and I bring the vole to Hawk Who Sleeps In The Night, an old Tribe Of Stars cat. "Oh, thank you Lightingkit, I do appreciate your hunting abillties! What has your mentor taught you?" he asks. I'm only five moons of age, not six, but my apprentice ceremony is coming up soon- I can feel it! I look over at him and stare. "I am of only five moons of age, Hawk That Sleeps In The Night. I don't have a mentor," I say to the elder tom. He laughs at his moment of sillyness and I laugh too. Soon I hear Thunderstar, our great leader and my father, call a Clan meeting. I stay in the elder den with Hawk-I cannot catch my own prey so I can't be apart of the meeting. Suddenly I hear, "Where's Lightingkit? Can someone bring him to the meeting?" and with out my permission, Hawk picks me up by my kit scruff and carries me to the meeting. "Here he is, I was telling jokes with him," Hawk says to our leader. Thurderstar grunts. "Lightingkit, do you wish to become a warrior or a medicine cat?" "I wish to become a warrior." I say to my leader. My apprentice ceremony! Oh, I can't wait to see who my mentor is! I hope it's Blacktooth the Brave, or Kit That Lives In Stars, Hawk's son! "Lightingkit, do you wish to train by the guidelines that our ancestor warriors set down?" "Yes, I do Thunderstar." "Then by our warrior ancestors I, Thunderstar, leader of WeatherClan, premote you, Lightingkit, to Lightingpaw, and your mentor shall be Bloodheart." Bloodheart the Terrible! The deputy of WeatherClan had a apprentice, but he died at the age of seven moons from working too hard. She puts her muzzle on my head and I lick her shoulder, I'm sure that those are the same shoulders that will aid in killing me. The whole of the Clan disperses after my shoulder lick. Bloodheart smiles and looks at me. "Come on kit, we have work to do," she says, smiling coldy, and then she leads me to the river nearby, "Today we will be practicing water-based battle." I nod, before I know it I have my head in the water. I stuggle for breath, for life. I put all of my strength into my hind legs and kick upward torwards her soft belly. "Oof! That hurt, you runt!" she picks my head out of the water and brings her claws to my sides, bringing blood to the surface of my skin. Soon my gray-yellow pelt is covered in blood. I feel woozy, and before I can even open my mouth to say anything she landed a blow to my head. I awoke in the medicine den. Our medicine cat, Greenleaf, is busy applying moss that is soaked with something foul-smelling. "What are you putting on me?" I ask. He looks over and says, "Nothing. What you are smelling is your own blood." I feel sick to my bones, and I have to stay in the medicine den for two moons. When I step out I am seven moons old. I am the exact age of Bloodheart's old apprentice. "Greenleaf, what was the name of Bloodheart's old apprentice?" I ask. Greenleaf is starting to cry. His chest is heavy with heaving sobs and he gasps for air. "That apprentice was my own kit! Bloodheart murdered my poor, innocent, Treepaw! His sister Ravenpaw isn't going to make it through leaf-bare!" He starts to cry over his lost kit and then he is crying over his daughter who is soon to be lost. "Don't worry! I'll make sure Ravenpaw will make it! I'll do everything I can. I'll even spend all my free time keeping her warm!" I say to the distraught father. I travel to the appentice den, where Ravenpaw is sleeping. I look at the soft and shiny black fur. I lie next to her. My looks are ruined and my ear has been torn. My storm gray and golden pelt is tinted with green from the moss and cobwebs still lingering on my fur. "Lightingpaw, what are you doing!" she hisses at me. "I was trying to keep you warm. It's leaf bare, you know," I say. Her ears twinge and she scoots closer. I can feel her warmth and I scoot closer. I'm not about to give up on my promise to her father. She isn't going to die! She soon falls alseep. I doze off to the sound of unexpected rain off the roof of the den, and I dream. I see Bloodheart with her claws deep in the neck of Thunderstar and many a good warrior is dead around her. I look over to my right and my sister, Coconutpaw, is dead. Rage bubbles up in me and I lunge at my mentor. "YOU MURDER! WHY DID YOU DO THIS! YOU KILLED INNOCENT KITS AND ELDERS, BLOODHEART!" I yowl at the blood red she-cat. "It's Bloodstar!" she mews. She pins me under her. She raises a claw and brings it down. I wake up panting. I couldn't take the dream. I look over at Ravenpaw- she looks so peaceful. I lick her ears. She grumbles something about thunder and lightning. I shake off the dream and head out to the warriors den. I was supposed to report to Bloodheart but I notice Hawk is in the den, sleeping next to all the senior warriors. I look at him wondering why he is here. Bloodheart taps me on the shoulder and I jump. "Oh calm down, kit. We have work to do." She sprints out of the camp. I take one last look at the place before I run out. I'm being lead to the CloudClan terrory. "What are we doing here?" I wishper ask Bloodheart. "We are going to win over some land for our Clan." She climbs up a nearby tree and jumps from branch to branch. I try to climb, but I can't so I just run though the ferns and bracken surrounding the camp. I see Leopardstar give a meeting to her fellow clanmates. I wait in the shadow under the huge trees nearby. Bloodheart looks at me, nods her head and lunges at Fernclaws. The deputy has no time to react and within a matter of moments he is dead. I run into their camp and I do the worse thing ever. I lunge at Gloweyes. The she-cat has lots of time to react. The she lands a blow on my shoulder, knocking me off my feet, before she pins me. I use my back legs to get her off of me. Then an apprentice runs her claws down my pelt. I hear Hazelear mew words of encouragement to her apprentice. I shake Jaypaw off. I see Birdpaw lunge at meand I outrun them. "I can't let this go unreported," I say to myself. Chapter 2, Raven Caws At Lighting I see Lightingpaw run into camp. He stops and then falls to the ground. I yell at Kit to get the medicine cat. I lick at his wounds. I try to stop the blood, Greenleaf comes with some moss and cobwebs, I look at my father, he had done this before to lighting, and I wacted him do it. Still I yearned to see the day he didn't have to do this. Honeyfang and Bearstripe came and took him to the medicne den. I visited him, I had to go soon because my mentor, Heron That Looks At the Sky, called me. I leave camp with him. I have been training for three moons now. I'm only one moon behind Lightingpaw in age. "We will now take a patorl of our borders. We shall keep a close eye on the CloudClan border." "Yes, stoneteller." The last part slipped, he turned around and glared at me. Hawk was stoneteller. But two moons ago he came from the tribe and setteld in the clan, Heron was the oldest of the the littler that held is brother Kit and his sister Tree That Sings Songs. I look away from him, He told me the border that was CloudClans. I paced the border, then I saw Birdpaw, Hazelear, Leopardstar, Jaypaw, and Gloweyes come at me. "What in Star-" Then Jaypaw lunged at me. I shook him off and headed stright for Birdpaw. Heron ran to the other parol, I would have ran too, but Birdpaw had me pinned. I tried to shake him, but I couldn't. I saw a flash of gold. I thought lighting had struk at me and I was dead. I was half right. Lighting had struk, but is was Lighting''paw''. He, Bloodheart, Heatpelt, Bearstripe, Honeyfang, Heron, Hawk, and Thunderstar had burst in to the battle zone. I found the engrey to take on Leopardstar. The she cat was a good fighter, I climbed up the nearest tree. I jump out at Birdpaw, claws extened. My claws raked at his head and sides. The battle was soon over and the new deputy. Gloweyes, was catured. "What were you think? Attacking waetherclan for no reason!" Thunderstar grolws in the smaller, sand colored she cat's ears. Gloweyes just lookes up at him and mews "We are sorry, two weatherclan cats attacked us. We were just coming over to explan or to see why they attacked us." "Well Weatherclan has needed more land, but I had made a deal with the tribe. They are becoming clan cats and we get their land. So why would we need your land when I have a whole lake at my use?" So that was why Thunderstar had Hawk and his kits come over to the clan. It was a deal being made. Gloweyes's eyes widend in horror, she knew how big the tribe was. Thunderstar had a clan that was bigger than any clan they had seen. I looked over at Hawk. Thunderstar shook his head and said "Hawk is going to be a leader. He is going to become Hawkstar." I looked over at Hawk, his head was held high with a air of importants. I looked over at Lightingpaw, his head was down and full of sarrow. I went over to him, I licked his good ear, "Calm down." I purred in his ear. He relaxed. Thunderstar soon let her go, and we made it back in time to see Orangefur give birth to three she-kits and two toms. She named the she-kits Rain That Comes With Lighting, Raven That Caws At Lighting, and Wind That Rides Lighting, she named the toms Eagle That Hunts In Storm and Rabbit That Runs From Eagle. I learned that the father was Hawk, Heron batted one kit on it's head very ligthtly and with seathed claws. I left the nursey a little while after. Lightingpaw came up and put his side to mine. It started to rain, I looked over at him and linked my tail with his. He gave me a lick on my cheek and batted one of my ears. "I'm tried Lighting, see you in the morning." I start to leave then he mowed stop. I looked at him, he ran to me and walked me over to the apprentices den. "Are you cold?" He asked, I nooded and he moved closer to him. I fell alseep feeling his tounge wash all over the top of my head. Chapter 3, The Storm That Comes Quickly I wake up before Ravenpaw, I give her a quick lick and head out, Bloodheart was waiting for me. "Good morning kit! You ready for some hunting practice?" I nood okay. Then she takes me to the old tribe terrory. "Today I will show you how to fish and hunt toads." I nooded okay. It was fairly easy to catch fish and toads. We headed back. I saw Hawkstar make a few kits apprntices. Then I went to visit my mothers, Timbereyes, new kits. They are Cloudkit, Nightkit, Sunkit, Stormkit, Rainkit and Greykit. They were so cute! Then Hawkstar calles a meeting. "May Lightingpaw and Ravenpaw come up to the waether stone?" Tunderstar calles. We come up and hawkstar says this "Ravenpaw and Lightingpaw will you protect the clan and warrior code at any cost?" He says. We mew yes. "Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Ravenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ravenflight. StarClan honors your bravery in battle to stand up to opponents twice your own size and your loving sate of mind that help make peace possable.Lightingpaw from this moment on you'll be known as Lightingflame. Starclan honors your quick lighting like moves and thoughts and determation to do well for your clan. We welcome you as full warriors of Weatherclan." Hawkstar says. He comes down and puts his head on each of our heads. We bot lick him on his shoulders. "RAVENFLIGHT! LIGHTINGFLAME!" everyone called out. I was happy. Bloodheart pads up to me and syas "NIce job kit. You'll not have a virgl, you'll have a Weatherclan storm sit in. That means you sit out in the storm, while we get some sleep. Ravenflight will be with you." My heart beat quickend as I heard Bloodheart say it. A whole night with Ravenflight! Maybe this will be the time I could ask her about her feelings and if she wants to be my mate. I could see it now. "Come on daddy! I want to show you how good I can do the Thunder boom!" a small little black and gray kit mewed head butting her father. The golden-gray tom laughed and watched his daughter do the nove. ''"Now...." ''That's when Ravenpaw batted my head lightly. Come on Lightingflame!" The storm is here!" Ravenflight yelled at me. I fealt the rain on my plet and I shook if off. "Hey, Raven. May I ask you a question?" I had to ask. I just had to! "What is it?" she tilted her head to the side. I felt a bit weak when I'm near her. "D-D-o-o you love me?" I ask. Category:Fanfiction